Omens Inc
by TWood
Summary: Gabriel Angeles is just your average business man. Or so his co-workers think. Gabriel is actually not, in any way, normal. He had climbed up from nothing. He was from a little town called Leh and he hated it there. But now, he's gone back to visit. My interpretation of Omensinc hashtag on Tik Tok
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel pulls his jacket closer around himself. He had forgotten how cold it got at night. He walks in the direction where his brother, Aziraphale, lives. Someone jumps out of the shadows.

"Hey, traitor, you've come back. City life too harsh for you?" they ask. Gabriel recognizes the voice. It belongs to Hastur Lavista.

"Leave me alone, Hastur. I haven't done anything to you." Gabriel says, keeping his voice steady.

"Why should we leave you alone?" Another voice, Ligar Lavista, says, from behind Gabriel, "you left. You left everyone here to rot and die. And now, you've got the nerve to come back here? Tsk, tsk. I thought you were smarter then that." Gabriel turns around to face Ligar. Suddenly, Hastur hits him in the middle of his back. Gabriel stumbles towards Ligar and Ligar punches him point blank in the nose. Gabriel feels his nose break from impact. Ligar laughs. "Ooh. I felt that. That broke your nose. This will be fun."

Ligar and Hastur punch and push Gabriel into an alleyway, where 3 people join in. Gabriel falls onto the floor, so the group resorts to kicking him instead. One person finds a bad, and begins hitting him with that. Out of nowhere, a car drives into the alleyway, scaring everyone away. Gabriel smiles, lightly. The only person in Leh that owns a car is Aziraphale's best friend, Crowley.

"Need a hand?" Crowley asks. Gabriel jumps towards Crowley's car.

"Yes, please. Oh, thank you!" Gabriel exclaims. Crowley opens the passenger side door. Gabriel stands up, unsteadily. He limps over to Crowley's car and gets in. "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me." Crowley shrugs.

"I'm only doing this 'cause you're Azi's brother." he says. Crowley drives toward Aziraphale's house. "Why are you back here anyways?" he asks. Gabriel doesn't reply to him. "Gabriel?" Crowley takes his eyes off the road for a minute to look at him. He was fast asleep, leaning against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

At Aziraphale's house, Crowley tries waking Gabriel up, but Gabriel continues sleeping. Crowley ends up leaving the door open. Crowley knocks on Aziraphale's front door, and Aziraphale answers a few seconds later. "Crowley? What are you doing here so late? It's 11:00 at night." he asks. Crowley motions Gabriel, who was slowly sliding out of the car, still unconscious.

"I was on my way home from work, when I found him. He was being attacked by some people, so I scared them off. Help me get him inside, will you angel?" Crowley says, walking over to Gabriel.

"Oh, of course." Aziraphale exclaims. He rushes over to Gabriel and grabs his arms. "You carry his legs." he says. Crowley grabs Gabriel's legs, and they carry him into Aziraphale's guest bedroom. Aziraphale grabs a first aid kit and starts cleaning Gabriel's wounds. Crowley leans up against the doorway and looks around.

"You've redecorated," he says. Aziraphale glances at him.

"What?" Aziraphale asks.

"You've redecorated," Crowley repeats. He motions the room. "The room. You've redecorated it. When did you do that?" Aziraphale looks around before shrugging.

"A few days ago, I suppose. How did you know?" he asks, before going back to cleaning Gabriel.

"Angel, I'm almost always here. I think I should notice if you changed a room up." Airaphale sighs.

"Can you come help me?" he asks. Crowley nods and picks up a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He pours some onto a hand towel and starts rubbing Gabriel's nose.

"They broke his nose," he says, "we have to put it back in place." Aziraphale thinks for a minute.

"Alright. You should put it back in place, and I'll hold him down. You've probably done it more then me." Crowley nods and Aziraphale puts his hands on Gabriel shoulders.

"On three." Crowley says.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" Crowley pops Gabriel's nose back into place. Gabriel bolts up, pushing Aziraphale away.

"What's going on?" he exclaims. Aziraphale grabs another towel and hands it to Gabriel. "What do you want me to do with this?" Gabriel asks. Aziraphale motions his nose, which was gushing out blood. Gabriel presses the towel to his nose, but pulls it away immediately. Crowley sighs.

"Well, I've dropped Gabriel off. And he seems fine, so I'm just gonna go home. Bye." he says, waving.

"Bye, dear." Aziraphale says. Crowley walks away. Aziraphale turns back to Gabriel. "What are you doing back here?" he asks. Gabriel slowly puts the towel up to his nose.

"I wanted to see everyone again. I might hate it here, but I don't have everyone here. But they obviously don't want to see me." he says. Aziraphale shakes his head.

"Some people want to see you. Like me. And I bet Beelz wants to see you, too. I remember when you left, they freaked out." Gabriel looks at Aziraphale, deeply.

"Why did they freak out?" he asks.

"They thought someone kidnapped you. It took us hours to calm them down, and they didn't come out of their room for a few days."

"How do you know all this? And what do you mean 'us'?" Gabriel asks.

"Crowley told me. And us was me, Crowley, and Micheal." Aziraphale explains. Gabriel sighs.

"I didn't tell them, because I didn't want them to freak out. I guess telling them would have been smarter."

"And easier." Aziraphale adds. Gabriel nods.

"And easier," he sighs, "I should go see them." He starts to stand up but Aziraphale grabs his arm, lightly.

"Wait. You can't see them right now. You look terrible, and it would just worry them. You don't want to do that. You can see them once you've healed more, okay?" he says, firmly. Gabriel thinks for a minute, before sighing, and sitting back down.

"So, you're just here to see everyone? Or saying goodbye?" Aziraphale asks. Gabriel gasps.

"What? What do you mean 'saying goodbye'? Do you think I'm going to never come back after I leave this visit?" Aziraphale nods. "Well, I'm not. I'll come back to visit again. I could never just leave you guys here forever." Aziraphale sighs.

"That's a relief," he says, sitting on the bottom of the edge of the bed. "How has life been so far outside of Leh?" Gabriel eyes light up.

"Oh, it's wonderful. I've been shown so many cool things. I would love to show you them sometime." Aziraphale chuckles.

"Gabriel, I probably know some of them. I got the job at the bookstore." Gabriel gasps.

"What are you still doing here? Why haven't you left?" he exclaims. Aziraphale shrugs.

"I didn't want to leave. This place may suck, but it's still home, ya know?" he says. Gabriel nods, lightly. "Besides, I don't have enough money to leave. It's still only my first month there. But, this is about you. You've got any friends?" Gabriel nods.

"Yeah. A few. One of them is from a poor town, too. She started a few days before me. Her name's Anathema Device. She's very talented. She has this old book of prophecies. "The nice-" Aziraphale grabs Gabriel by the shoulder.

"And Accurate Propheices of Agnes Nutter?" he exclaims. Gabriel nods.

"Yes, how did you know?" Gabriel says.

"At the bookstore, we've got lots of books of prophecies. But not that one. It's extremely rare. How did she get it?" Aziraphale says.

"I don't know. Every time I ask her where she got it, she just shrugs me off, and goes quiet." Aziraphale squeezes Gabriel's shoulders lightly.

"Gabriel, you have introduce me to this girl. I have to know where she got that book," he says, sternly. Gabriel pushes Aziraphale's hands away. Gabriel nods.

"Alright. I'll try, but she won't give you that book. She's very protective of it," he says. Aziraphale waves his hand.

"How do you know so much about this girl, anyways? Do you have a crush on her?" he asks. Gabriel stares at him for a second, before shaking his head.

"You know I could never do that to B. They're the only person I love. You know that," he says, matter of factly. Aziraphale chuckles.

"I was joking. I know how much they mean to you," Aziraphale sighs, and stands up. "Get some rest. We'll talk some more tomorrow." Gabriel nods, and lays down.

"Alright. See you in the morning." he yawns, before falling asleep, almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel knocks on the front door of Beelzebub's and Crowley's house. Crowley opens the door. "Gabriel. Are you here to see Beelzebub?" he asks. Gabriel nods. "Sorry, but they're at work right now. But you can come inside and wait for them." Crowley steps out of the doorway and lets Gabriel inside. "Do you want a cup of coffee or something?" Gabriel nods, as he sits on the couch.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," he says. Crowley walks into the kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with a mug of coffee. Gabriel takes it, and thanks Crowley again.

"So, if B's at work, then why aren't you working?" he asks.

"I've got today off." Crowley explains.

Gabriel and Crowley continue talking until Beelzebub gets home. Gabriel smiles at them. "What are you doing here?" they says, voice trembling.

"I wanted to see you. I should have told you before I left town. I just didn't want you to freak out. I'm-"

Beelzebub cuts him off. "Well, I did freak out," they say. "You didn't tell me, so I thought you had been kidnapped, or killed." Crowley stands up.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone." he says, walking into his bedroom. Beelzebub throws their purse on the couch.

"Do you know the last thing I said to you before you left?" they say. Gabriel shakes his head. "I had called you a dick. We were in the middle of an argument. I thought you had died thinking I hated you." Gabriel thinks for a second.

"I'm sorry," he says, weakly, "I should have waited to go. I didn't think about that. I was just thinking about getting out this place. I'm so sorry." Beelzebub shakes their head.

"Sorry doesn't make up for what you did." They try to punch Gabriel in the chest, but he blocks it with his arm. He grabs Beelzebub's wrists.

"I know that. I know sorry isn't enough. I swear I'll make it up to you. Please forgive me, B," he says. Beelzebub tries to pull their arms out of Gabriel's hands, but he doesn't let go.

"Let me go, Gabriel!" they exclaim. Gabriel shakes his head.

"No. You have to forgive me." he says, strongly. Beelzebub tries to pull their arms away, again. Tears well in Beelzebub's eyes.

"Let go." they whisper. Gabriel shakes his head again, lightly, but loosens his grip.

"You have to forgive me, B. Please forgive me." Beelzebub lowers their head.

"I thought you had died." they say, quietly. Gabriel lets go of their wrists and wraps his arms around them.

"But I didn't. I'm perfectly alive." he says.

"I was so scared for you." Beelzebub says. Gabriel sits on the couch, pulling Beelzebub down with him. Crowley walks into the living room, his pet snake wrapped around his neck. He sits on the floor next to Beelzebub.

"Is it ok if I let Crawly wander around?" he asks.

Beelzebub nods. "Yeah," they whisper. They move closer to Gabriel and pull their feet onto the couch.

"Thanks." Crowley says. He picks Crawly up and puts her on the floor. He watches her for a second before turning to Beelzebub. "I know you don't like snakes," he says, "but Crawly was getting fussy in her cage. I thought it would be best if I let her out for a little."

"It's fine," Beelzebub says, but they pull their legs closer to themselves.

"Are you alright? If Crawly's bugging you, I can put her back in my room."

"No. She's not bothering me. I'm fine." Crowley squints at them before shrugging. He leans back on his hands.

"So, have you guys made up?" he asks. Gabriel nods.

"Yeah, right?" he looks at Beelzebub, and they nod.

"Yes. Everything's back to normal," they say.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Crowley asks.

"What?" Beelzebub says.

"You aren't looking at me," Crowley points out. "You're talking with me, just not looking at me. Are you mad at me?" Beelzebub turns toward him quickly.

"No! Of course I'm not mad at you. I just didn't want you to see my.." They trail off, before hiding their face with Gabriel's chest. Crowley stands up, suddenly.

"Are you crying?" he asks.

"No." Beelzebub says, slightly muffled by Gabriel's clothes.

"Why are you crying?" Crowley exclaims.

"I'm not!" Beelzebub shouts. Crowley's eyes snap to Gabriel, before going back to Beelzebub.

"Did he do this to you?" He yells. Beelzebub stands up, facing Crowley.

"No!"

"Stop lying to me!" Crowley yells. Crowley and Beelzebub continue arguing for two minutes, until Gabriel gets pulled in.

"-He's not leaving!" Beelzebub shouts.

"Yes, he is!" Crowley says.

"Fine," Beelzebub says, their voice calmer, but still loud. "Let's ask him." Crowley and Beelzebub look at where Gabriel was sitting, but he wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Beelzebub asks. They scan the room, before their eyes fall on the front door, which was wide open.

(Sorry for leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger)


End file.
